


Backstreet Blowjob

by Psycho_Scientist



Category: A View from the Bridge - Miller
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Eddie and Catherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Scientist/pseuds/Psycho_Scientist
Summary: After talking a walk alone by the river, Rodolpho finds Marco and has a little fun.





	Backstreet Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like this is the first sexual thing works I've written, please review to help me improve but also..... enjoy.

He puffed out a breath of smoke into the cold New York night air. America is so strange, thought Rodolopho as he walked by the river. He had just seen a movie with Catherine, and after a brief exchange with Eddie once getting home he needed a walk alone to calm himself down.

Fucking Eddie, thought Rodolpho. He just wanted to have a good time with Catherine. Why did Eddie have to hate him so much? It was so frustrating for Rodolpho.

"Ugh screw Eddie!" muttered Rodolpho angrily as he kicked a pebble at his feet. He started to walk faster, stomping furiously against the pavement as he thought more and more about Eddie. Then suddenly out of the darkness of an alley between two apartment buildings-

"Rodolpho!"

Rodolpho stopped mid step as he heard someone call his name from the shadows. He spun to face the alleyway, searching for the source. Did he imagine the sound? Just then somebody stepped out of the darkness.

"Marco!" exclaimed Rodolpho as he recognized the bulky figure of his brother. Marco smiled.

"Come here Rodolpho." said Marco has he motioned with hand for Rodolpho to follow him. Rodolpho went, eager for what his brother had in mind. Little known to the outside world, he loved Marco, and not just in the way a brother was supposed. He loved Marco deeper than that. Nobody would understand their forbidden love so they had to keep everything they did a secret. Once he reached Marco, his brother grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the alleyway, so deep that someone who walked past wouldn't be able to see them.

"Mmm puppy, you look so sad, what happened? Was it Eddie?" said Marco as he pushed Rodolpho against the hard brick wall of one of the buildings.

"It's always Eddie, you know that Marco!," complained Rodolpho, "That man just hates me for no reason. It's so annoying!" He wrapped his arms around Marco's strong back and pulled the muscled man closer. His brother's strength was so comforting.

"Don't worry baby, soon we'll have enough money to buy our own place, and once you marry Catherine you'll be a citizen. Then you can ditch her and live a happy life with me." said Marco as he pressed his larger frame into his younger brother's smaller body and began sucking on the blonde's neck.

"Nghh I know Marco, but it's just so annoying we have to wait, a-and cut that out." said Rodolpho as he moved one his hands to Marco's hair and pulled upwards to get his brother to stop sucking a hickey into his neck. "You can't leave any marks! Otherwise Catherine will get mad and won't want to marry me." Marco merely chuckled.

"Ooo you sound as if you're actually starting to love her~" he teased, knowing full well that his brother would love no one but him. Forever.

"N-no!" protested Rodolpho "She's not even fun to hang out with! She never sticks up for herself and she always talks about Eddie! I hate her! You know that- You know I'll only ever love you!" Marco laughed at his brother's outburst and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know baby." whispered Marco. He slipped both his hands under Rodolpho's shirt and ran them up and down his sides. Rodolpho shivered both in cold and pleasure as he felt Marco's cold hands stroke sensually over his body.

"Can we not talk about them anymore," asked Rodolpho as he look at Marco with his puppy-dog eyes. Marco chuckled. Rodolpho knew he couldn't resist those eyes.

"Of course not, puppy. Besides, there's something else I'd rather you be doing with your mouth."

Rodolpho blushed and shyly smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" replied Marco. He slipped his hands out from under Rodolpho's shirt and placed them on the blonde's hair. He gently gripping the soft locks and slightly pushed downward, further implying what he wanted Rodolpho to do. Rodolpho gripped Marco's back and flipped them over and slid down to his knees. With Marco's back now against the wall the man could lean onto the hard surface for support. Support which was greatly needed once Rodolpho unzipped his jeans and started mouthing at the bulge in his underwear.

Marco groaned.

Rodolpho began licking at the fabric, making it wet with both precum and spit.

"Nnnngg, yea that's a good boy." groaned out Marco as he softly tugged at Rodolpho's golden locks. "But how about you get some real work done?"

Rodolpho smirks.

"Mm as you command, Marco." says Rodolpho and he hooks one of his thumbs into the waistband of Marco's underwear and eases it down, letting the older's hard cock spring out, dripping with precum. Rodolpho didn't bother on teasing this time and immediately gulped down Marco's dick, sucking him down almost till the base.

"AHHaAAhhHHH" Marco screamed out. The sudden wet heat around his arousal felt so good.

"MmMA-AAHMM-mmm" he had to bit the back of his hand to silence the loud cries coming from his mouth. He certainly did not want anyone to find out about him and Rodolpho.

Rodolpho himself moaned a little at hearing his brother react so violently and sexily to his blow job skills. He wanted to please the older male.

Marco began panting heavily against his hand and making stifled moans as Rodolpho continued to suck. The blonde pulled his mouth off to lick and tongue around the sides. He mouthed around the base then traveled back up to the tip, placing sloppy kisses every inch.

Marco whimpered as Rodolpho sucked on the tip of his erection, and he almost screamed when Rodolpho suddenly sucked him all down again, this time reaching the base and beyond. The younger started bobbing his head up and down hard and fast.

"O-o-oh! Puppy you can -uhhhh- deep throat like a champ!" said Marco, and immediately put his hand to control his sounds. He couldn't help but make noise, not when his baby brother could suck cock so good.

Rodolpho smirked around the large dick in his mouth and picked up his pace, bobbing faster and sucking harder. He wanted his brother to cum. He wanted to taste his brother's delicious semen. When the dick in his mouth twitched, he knew he brother was close. He looked up at his brother as best he could with his puppy dog eyes, knowing that they would Marco of the edge.

Marco loved the way Rodolpho sped up. He began panting harder, but he tried to control himself. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted this moment to last longer. But then he looked down at his brother and he saw Rodolpho looking up at him with those eyes. Marco couldn't hold it in and shoved his cock all the way down Rodolpho's throat as he came. He held Rodolpho's head in place with one hand as he blew his load into that sweet mouth.

Rodolpho moaned at his brother's roughness. He enjoyed the spurts of semen that kept jetting out and coating the back of his throat. When his brother yanked his head back, signalling he was done, Rodolpho swallowed and cum that lingered in his mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled as he savored the taste, but squawked when Marco suddenly pulled him up. Now standing face to face with his handsome brother, Rodolpho went in for a kiss.

Marco smiled as he brother moved closer to kiss him. The brunette rewarded Rodolpho and kissed the man back. Then he reached down to his brother's and squeezed the large bugle in the blonde's pants, caused by sucking his dick. Rodolpho gasped and broke the kiss stared down to his crotch as if he wasn't even aware of his own erection.

"Now why don't I take care of you, puppy" said Marco as he continued to fondle his brother.


End file.
